1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to automotive vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to an extender for a truck bed. Specifically, the invention relates to an extender that is secured to both the truck bed and to a hitch mounted on the truck and that is capable of supporting a heavy weight thereon, such as a six-wheeled all terrain vehicle.
2. Background Information
There are many new mid-size to large trucks where the cab is extended to accommodate an extra row of seats. This design change in the vehicles tends to take up some of the exterior space in the truck bed and thereby restricts the load that can be carried on the bed. If the truck is used to transport small vehicles such as small all terrain vehicles or snowmobiles, then the tailgate of the truck can be left open. The open tailgate provides a few extra feet of truck bed support for these smaller vehicles. However, heavier and longer vehicles, such as six-wheeled all terrain vehicles are common on farms and are often used for hunting trips. These larger vehicles are much heavier and because of the increased weight can potentially damage the truck's tailgate as they are loaded onto the bed. The weight of the larger vehicles can also damage the tailgate during transportation.
There is therefore a need in the art for a truck bed extender that allows for the loading and transportation of heavy vehicles.